1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of back packs and more particularly to a novel pack frame composed of separate sections which are joined together by a variety of components so that a plurality of functions and usages can be obtained from selected arrangement of the components with respect to each other.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the past, it has been the conventional practice to employ pack frames which are suitable for carrying a variety of loads suspended from the shoulders of a hiker or hunter. In most instances, the pack frame involves a rigid form on which bags are carried or separate items of camping gear are detachably connected. Attempts have been made to expand the use of such back frames by making the frames from separate parts or components which are snapped into connection in order to provide specific utilization. For example, some back frames include sections which may be oriented with respect to one another in order to provide a seat or a bed in addition to its primary function as a pack frame.
Although these previous attempts have been successful in converting the back frame into a variety of functions, such functions and utilizations are still limited to specific areas of utilization and, therefore, cannot be considered universal or readily adaptable to a variety of uses.
Therefore, a long standing need has existed to provie a novel pack frame having component parts which may be readily converted to provide a multiplicity of usages in addition to its primary function or use as that of a back pack. The convertible features should include means for interconnecting various components without the use of tools or special equipment.